The invention relates to a cooktop with a cooking surface, a mounting frame and a decorative frame which is arranged in a recess of a worktop.
Such an embodiment of a cooktop is generally known. In such cases the cooktops are arranged recessed in at least some areas into the cutout of the worktop and also extend partly above the level of the upper side of the worktop.
With a known cooktop there is provision for the cooking surface embodied from glass ceramic to be supported directly on the upper side of the worktop or to rest there, which however results in the height with which the cooktop extends above the level of the upper side of the worktop being relatively small and the height of the decorative frame not being allowed to exceed the thickness of the glass ceramic. In addition embodiments are known in which profiles, which are mostly embodied from aluminum, are glued on underneath the glass ceramic. This is however very complex and cost-intensive and in addition joint gaps which are undesirable also occur, at least in the corner areas. In addition with these designs spaces must be ensured between the worktop section and the cooktop housing with separate distance pieces. Last but not least, with the known embodiments, problems arise to the extent that forces acting on the cooktop which are transmitted to the worktop are transmitted through the decorative frame, which thus becomes part of the force flow path. This is associated with relatively high levels of wear on the glued joint between the decorative frame and the glass ceramic, and thereby might reduce the lifetime of this joint through the high stresses. Last but not least, with known cooktops the positioning of these in recesses is relatively difficult with respect to maintaining spacing which is essentially the same all around, which means that the worktop can be subjected to high temperatures at specific points in an undesired manner.